


Good boy

by junkohenoshi



Category: Danganronpa all media types, Scoob!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monomutt, Relationship Problems, Suit Kink, The gay robot agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Dynomutt comes home one night only to have a heated argument with his spouse, Monokuma, they come to a mutual understanding and decide to perform devil’s tango.
Relationships: Dynomutt (Scooby Doo)/Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all of you are doing fine in this crazy world we now live in.

Dynomutt got home early, using his hands he attempted to undo his suit until he heard a voice say this,  
“ you will keep that suit on or so god help me!”  
“ Monokuma please quiet down, your devils you call “ our children” are finally in bed and I don’t want to wake those demons up.” Dynomutt spoked as Monokuma’s mouth shifted into a frown  
“ rude............” Monokuma said as he stormed into their shared bedroom.  
Dynomutt sighed, “ why must it always be like this?” he then sprinted to the door of their bedroom and knocked on it  
“ Monokuma would you please let me in?”  
“ not until you apologize for calling our children Demons!”  
Dynomutt’s body twitched, clearly he was not supposed to be in his suit for this long,  
Disregarding that feeling Dynomutt saw the door open.  
“ come in my beloved~” Monokuma said as Dynomutt rolled his eyes and entered their bedroom.  
“ Hey mono, I’m sorry about earlier. i was just stressed about work. i didn’t mean to lash out at you. i hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me.....” Dynomutt said as a grinned appeared across monokuma’s face.  
“ don’t worry dinobutt I forgive ya, plus I got something to show you so hop into bed with me!”  
“Ok.........” Dynomutt responded as he followed monokuma and hopped onto the bed.  
“ now sit!” Monokuma insisted as Dynomutt listened and sat down  
“ touch me their!” Monokuma said using his hand to point at it, “ open!”  
Dynomutt touched Monokuma’s neither area as it opened up showing his clit and it seems like their was a piercing in their.  
“Mono, did you get your neither area pierced?” Dynomutt questioned his spouse.  
“ i did! do you like it?” Monokuma smirked.  
“ i guess, but how am i suppose to eat you ou- Dynomutt was interrupted by Monokuma pulling his tie and pushing his face deeper into his inky folds  
“ like this for example.” Monokuma said as he pushed Dynomutt’s face deeper into his folds.  
Dynomutt began hastily eating Monokuma’s clit out, although it didn’t take 20 minutes for monokuma to scream out in pleasure.  
“ fuck.......... Dyno... g-go faster please!”  
Monokuma pulls on Dynomutt’s tie harder as he eats out his boyfriend’s folds faster,  
Dynomutt keeps going until Monokuma climaxes and ink spills onto Dynomutt’s face  
“ hehehe, thanks Dyno!” monokuma said as Dynomutt got up.  
“ I guess, but look! Some of your ink got onto my suit...... do you know how much this costed me?” Dynomutt replied  
“ yep i know!” Monokuma says as he sits up and unties Dynomutt’s suit.  
Dynomutt breathes in and out now that he was out of his suit as Monokuma chuckled.  
“ so.... anything else I could do for you?”  
Dynomutt said.  
“ Nope, go rest on the couch. You deserve it for being such a good boy~” Monokuma said in a seductive tone as Dynomutt blushed  
“ t-thank you........” Dynomutt said as he extended his neck as it reached the living room floor and sat his head on their as he fell asleep,  
Monokuma slept on the ground next to Dynomutt’s body as he gently caressed his chest area.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave what your thoughts on this story are, criticism is appreciated.


End file.
